My Own Sunshine
by bornon13
Summary: When 16 yr old Megha AKA Meg an indian girl moves to La Push she thinks that she can never be happy here. But what happens when a paricular wolf takes interest in her. love will be found through heartbreak and laughter. OCxEmbry. rated T to be safe. R &R.
1. Chapter 1

I was sad and angry and confused and annoyed. I never thought that I could really feel so many things at the same time, but I guess everyone has a first. I just wanted to scream and shout as the plane reached the destination. It was my doom. Okay, maybe I was being a little overdramatic and the air hostess' plastic smile did not make the sun shine. It was all I could do not to snap at her and give her a piece of my mind.

Meanwhile my parents were bouncing with excitement as we neared the Seattle airport. I just glared at them. They were the reason I was sad. My parents were taking me to live in a small town in Washington, USA. La Push. What kind of name is that anyway? I was so happy at my old home. I had about a million friends and was loved by them all. But my dad had to transfer here 'to take care of business'. Some crap. I knew very well that they did not need to take me with them. They had anyway left in boarding school my whole life and now that I was settled there they took me again.

I groaned as we landed too soon. My parents totally ignored my reaction and just bubbled with excitement. It was disgusting. I mean we did not even belong here, on a different continent where we were nothing but freaks. I wanted to go back home, back to India. The car that my father's company had arranged was standing there with a driver. I got in and thought about pretending to sleep all the way to the town.

"Just wait till we reach there, Megha, you are going to love the town." Yeah right

I just ignored her and looked out the window. It was way too cold here. Maybe it was always like this. Jeez that place is my personal hell. It was way too green- not that I minded- and cloudy. The sun was a novelty here. Maybe I can sneak back home somehow and stay with some of my friends and then go back to school. I let my mind wander as we neared La Push.

I wasn't paying much attention so I jumped when my dad shouted "we have arrived."

I stared out at the alien place. I saw a few people and noticed that they all were the same complexion as me. Maybe I won't be such a big freak. But still…..

Then I saw a bunch of guys standing near the forest. They were wearing nothing but cutoff jeans. Weird. I mean it was freezing outside but it didn't seem to bother them. I shrugged and looked around until we reached the new….

com'on say it….

Home.

I sighed. There was no way that I could ever be happy here…

I was so tired when we reached that I quickly chose my room, put my stuff in, took a quick shower and fell asleep. Last thing I remembered was trying not to think so I don't end up crying.

The next morning it took me a while to remember where I was and then I just lay in bed till my mom came in and ordered me to get up. She apparently needed me to help settle the house. Dad was already off to work.

_I wasn't the one who decided to come here so help yourself._

THAT is what I wanted to say. What I said was "coming mom."

She went out and I skipped to my bathroom. After brushing my teeth and taking a shower I was in an almost good mood. Almost.

I looked around my room. It was just according to my taste. When dad bought the house mom decided she should take over the renovation. My room was the biggest in the house after the master bedroom, of course. The walls were purple and white my favorite combination. My bed was huge but there was still a lot of room. There was a window right in front of the door. My desk was beside it. My laptop was tucked away in my bag right now. I headed to my walk in closet and searched for my bag. I quickly got my laptop out and logged in to facebook and updated my status.

_First day in La Push. Hope I make it through the day without killing myself…..or someone else….._

Well at least that'll tell my friends that I missed them. I signed, closed my computer and went downstairs. Mary, our new domestic helper had already done the living room. Mom was dusting the frames and placing them on the mahogany mantle over the fireplace. I opened a box and started unwrapping all the glassware and utensils. By the evening all the stuff was placed at its place and all the furniture were unwrapped and dusted.

Mary went to prepare some dinner as mom was too tired. She dragged a chair near the fireplace and asked me to sit with her. Since I had nothing else to do and the TV would probably show some programs that I was least interested in, I obeyed and sat on the chair in front of her and stared the burning coal.

"I know you are angry with us." Mom started.

"Oh?" I simply said.

"You know it's for your own good." I had heard that before. She continued when I narrowed my eyes.

"You know how hard your father and I have worked to give you this life. You don't even want to think about the place we have come from."

I sighed, I knew she was right. "I know Ma it's just that I miss everything a lot. The school was all I knew and I have never been to any place so unfamiliar before. I want to go back home."

This is your home now and don't worry you will make friends very quickly. They will love you." And she started reading a magazine. I knew the conversation was over.

"I'm tired am going to sleep now."

"But eat something honey, you must be hungry."

"Nah, just send Mary upstairs to call me if I will be awake I'll eat."

"Okay. Goodnight"

"Night mom"

I dug my iPod out plugged the earphones and tried not to cry as I thought it all. I was 9 when my parents had shipped me off to a boarding school. Before that they were never around the house and I was practically raised by my nanny- Asha Di. I missed her the most. She knew everything about me. From my likes and dislikes to my way of thinking. We had to leave her back home as she had her own family and was not able to come with us. I realized that I was crying now, stupid salty water always doing what I don't want it to do.

The next day it was- surprise- raining when I woke up. It will take some getting used to. It was also way colder than what I was used to. But dad said it was like this all round the year. The sun very rarely came up. This place was created to torture me.

I did not have to start school until after the weekend so I had just one day left now. Since I had transferred late I decided to catch up on some studies that I might have missed. Mom and dad had already left for work and Mary was cleaning the house humming to herself. I had told her that I preferred if she did not bother with my room. I liked to do my work on my own. After a few hours, I grew tired and called up one of my friends in India. We talked for a long time but then she had to go and I hung up. I was bored out of my mind and fell asleep on the couch watching TV. I woke when mum and dad came home. We had dinner and they wished me luck for my first day at school tomorrow. I groaned and went to my room. I tossed and turned in my bed as I was too restless to sleep. Tomorrow is going to be one hell of a day.

The alarm woke me in the morning and I was too startled to move for a while. I was habituated to the warden coming in to wake us up each morning. The alarm was also an addition to this new life style. I groaned (I seem to be doing that a lot these days). I never imagined that I would ever miss that hideous creature of another planet that we called a warden. But I did. Heck, I even missed those who-gets-to-go-to-the-bathroom-first fights. I had to stop then. If I wanted to be sane for the long years that I was going to spend in this purgatory then I would have to control these stray thoughts. I smiled. This was something I could do- controlling myself- I was an expert at that.

I slowly got out of the bed when I heard a knock on the door. My dad's head peeked in.

"Morning princess."

I smiled wide. "Good morning papa."

My father had the magical ability to make me laugh in the darkest of times. He gave me this nickname after my childhood fantasy of being Cinderella. Although it was an entirely different thing that he actually rented a small palace for the summer vacations…

"How come you are still home?" I realized that he was pretty late for work. He usually left before I woke and came after I had gone to sleep. Mom to worked with him but came home early. Being an Indian woman (that too of the yesterdays) she thought that a well to do lady must be home by 8, no matter what. It was something that I had to follow too. Though it was never a problem in India, there wasn't much that I could have done out after 7 alone in Delhi except for being raped and killed.

"Oh I just wanted to see you off today…this urgent call came and I have to go now." He smiled sheepishly at me.

"Its okay papa you can go if you have to." I sighed. It was always like that.

He walked over to me kissed the top of my head. My dad was a tall man with a handsome personality. He had warm brown eyes and a light beard.

He pulled back. "I'm sorry." He said then smiled mischievously and continued. "Now go get'em fella an' show 'em how we roll in our country" he said this in a fake American accent which made me giggle. I pushed him out of the room and he kissed my forehead before leaving. I went to my bathroom, the tiles in there were also purple as I liked. I never really liked pink. My friends said that I was crazy for not liking it but wasn't like I could help it. I took a hot shower and went to my closet. It was a walk in kind. I had never had that type before and I had to say that I did not quite love it. One of the problems with school here was that we were allowed to wear anything we liked. It was not the problem, the problem was that I was not quick at making choices and clothes also came under that category. Back home, we had uniforms so it was easy in the mornings. I deliberated for a few minutes and decided on a pair of blue jeans, a white top and clack converse. Of course I had to wear my thermals underneath all of that and a heavy jacket would leave the house with me.

My hair was another thing. They were long and wavy at the ends. I didn't mind leaving them open but I did not want to worry about them when I had to shuffle through classes and meet new people. So I braided them down my back. I looked in the mirror and decided that I looked decent enough. I like my father had brown eyes and my hair was a brown so dark that it looked black without the sun. I sighed, the sun. Guess I'll have to satisfy myself with my black hair. My skin was a light golden brown which I had worried would make me stand out in this black-and-white country (no offence meant).

I skipped down and saw that mom was already finished with her breakfast. She looked up when she heard me come down.

"Hi honey, I have to go now. All the best for today make new friends." With that she ran out before I replied. It was nothing out of the ordinary so I went over to the dinner table and sat there. Mary had placed my breakfast on the table. It was cornflakes. It was what they gave us at school in the mornings. I smiled and then started feeling home sick. Okay, so maybe it's a tiny bit harder than I thought. Therefore to distract myself I started thinking about the new school. I quickly finished my food and grabbed my bag to head put. I was eager not to be late on my first day to school. Here I was allowed to drive a car since I was sixteen and had a license. In India license was not issued before eighteen not that it was a problem, I still owned a scooter there which had seen many places with me. A car was a lot, I did not particularly like the idea of owning a car. I told dad to bring my dear scooty along too but he refused so it was either this now or some idiot from dad's office dropping me off every morning.

The drive was not long it took me nearly ten minutes in my shining new BMW. I loved driving fast. A speed below sixty kmph was enough to kill me. The school was a big building with a green yard in the front. The forest lined the school from backside. I realized with a horror that my car was the most expensive one in sight. Most others were rusty old trucks and a few SUV's. I and dad are going to have to talk. He knew that I didn't like standing out in the crowd like this but he still bought me this car. Now I was in a bad mood as pulled into the parking lot and found an empty spot, I tried not to notice all the heads that turned. This was getting worse than I had expected. I was now wishing that I had let my hair down. At least I could have hidden behind them. I sighed in relief as I got away from the car as fast as I could. Maybe a lot of people didn't see me and were too busy admiring the car. The school office was a small room with bright yellow walls. Personally I thought that they were ugly but the red haired woman behind the desk had no problem so who am I too judge. She looked up questioningly when I walked in.

"good morning ma'am, I'm Megha Roy. I was told to come here" I informed her.

Her tawny eyes lit up when she heard my name. "Good morning dear, call me Ms. Fuller."

Right, call them by their name. Don't 'sir' or 'ma'am' them.

She handed me my timetable, locker number and other papers. She wished me luck and I smiled and mumbled a 'thank you'. I took a deep breath and stepped out of the room. My first day at Quileute High School had started.

It did not take me long to find my locker. It was small but big enough to hold my things. It was still a few minutes before the bell rang so I decided to settle my things in there. I turned when I heard someone come stand near me. It was a girl with dark eyes. Her face was covered with make-up.

"Hi, I'm Amy. You must be Megha"

I suppressed a groan. Seems like I was the new town gossip. "Hello and call me Meg"

She smiled "Meg then" and started rambling about the school and how much she loved my car. She walked me to my first class and ran off to her own. The English teacher introduced me to the class and asked all of them to be nice and help me and show some 'American' hospitality. History class was a nightmare. I had no idea when statue of liberty was gifted to America and I was sure that the history teacher absolutely loathed me by the end of the class. I had chemistry right before lunch. Amy was in my class so I didn't have to worry about who I was going to sit with. She dragged me to the cafeteria with her and shot random questions at me while I bought my lunch. She took me to a table and there were already some people sitting there. They all looked up curiously when we reached the table.

"Hi guys, this is Megha Roy from India and will be stuck here in this town for the rest of the eternity." She introduced me. I smiled at all of them shyly. There was one girl besides us and three boys. All of the guys stood up and shook my hand.

"Hi I am Chris and this is Harry and Sam here." One of them started. He had white skin and green eyes. I guess he was the palest kid in this Indian school. It felt weird to think that as I was in a way the only Indian here.

Harry and Sam stood up and joined their hands and shouted an accented _Namaste _to me. I laughed and gave them my properly pronounced one. The other girl was named Gina and she was very shy. She spoke very little to me and chatted away with Amy most of the time. The boys had me talking the whole hour and I had just finished my food when the bell rang.

"What do you have now?" Chris asked.

"Um…" I glanced at my timetable. "Biology."

"Cool, I also have the same class. You can come with me."

"okay." I replied.

He talked to me the whole way about what were the cool places to hang out at and what was our Biology teacher Mr. Roberts like. I listened to him for the first five minutes and then tried to tune him out. He was nice but a bit hyper active if you ask me. He went over to his seat when we reached class and I was introduced for what seemed like the millionth time today. Chris was the only one who was sitting alone so I was sent of there. I tried not to grimace and smile when Chris grinned and waved at me. Biology had always been my favorite subject. I was good at it so much that I actually wanted to be a doctor. It was a perfectly common ambition in India but I had a feeling that it would be good to keep my mouth shut about that here. Chris kept talking the whole time and I decided that I'd have to strangle him to keep my sanity the rest of the year.

"Can anyone tell me what the characteristic feature of the kingdom Cnidaria is?" Mr. Roberts asked.

I raised my hand but quickly pulled it down when I realized that I was the only one who had done so. But he saw it.

"Ah yes, Miss Roy would you like to answer my question?" he was smiling widely.

I stood up and mumbled the answer.

"Yes! Very good. You were taught this in your school?" I could fell all eyes on me.

I sighed. "Yes, sir…I mean Mr. Roberts." I looked around and saw that everyone was staring at me. Great so I was the school nerd now. Suddenly I saw a pair of deep brown eyes looking at me not like the others. They seemed like the eyes of a child seeing a rainbow for the first time. I felt my whole body warming and quickly looked away. I immediately looked away and sat down.

"So you like Biology?" Chris whispered to me.

"Yeah" I whispered back

"Great." After that he didn't talk to me for the rest of the class.

I looked over a few times and saw those same eyes staring at me. Too slowly the class ended and I hurried out. Chris bade me adieu and went over to his class after telling me the directions for my next class. His enthusiasm was back so I smiled at him.

I turned and started walking in the direction he told me. Suddenly a tall guy stood in front of me and I looked up to see those same brown eyes boring into mine.

He smiled. "Hi, I'm Embry Call" he said in a deep husky voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am new at this. so do tell me if i get anything wrong.**

**and also i unfortunately do not own Twilight. but i do own my OC's**

CHAPTER 2

He was tall and I am talking really tall. I am almost 5'8" and I looked like a kid in front of him. His dark orbs were still looking into mine so it took me a while to stutter out a decent answer.

"Hello, I am Meg." He smiled so wide I thought that his lips would break apart and then his brows joined in a frown. He did not say anything in return but just stared at me. It was getting a bit uncomfortable. I would be the first one to say that I did not know anything about American high schools but I was sure that staring at a person as if they had corn stalks growing out of their ears would be considered weird.

I looked around and saw that a people were looking at us as they passed by. I looked down. I had to leave; the situation was getting out of hands. I did not want Mr. I-don't-talk-just-stare to get a wrong message out of my silence.

"Umm…" I was great at starting conversations. "I have to go now." I spoke clearly hoping that he'd get the message.

His expression became so pained when I said that, it almost broke my heart.

"See you later." I added hoping to alleviate that expression. That was stupid. I had no reason to believe that he was sad just because I was going. It was plain stupid. But his smile did return when I said so. Then I again did the mistake of looking into his eyes. I had to go somewhere but I was not so sure where. His eyes were like a deep endless sea. Whoa I had to stop. I was sounding like some cheap corny romance novel.

I was so lost in his eyes that I did not notice when he raised his hands to touch my face. That held my attention. I slapped his hand away and glared at him.

"Don't touch me" I said acidly. Whatever made him think that he could touch me just because I wasn't protesting his rude staring? Freak.

I stalked away without a backward look. I was the last to reach my class and the teacher had already started. An awesome first impression if you ask me. But I told him that I could not find the way to the class and got lost. That turned his fury towards the class. He told them that they should have helped me and how 'it was very important for them to make me feel welcomed in this country so that I returned with some good views about the great USA.' His words not mine. He smiled at me and sent me to an empty seat. A few others glared at me while I made my way to my seat. I spotted Gina smiling sympathetically at me and I gave her a small smile. It was entirely that giant's fault. That pervert who maybe thought that messing with the new girl would be fun. I sighed, this day was turning to be worse than I had imagined. The rest of the day passed in a blur and Gina became my good friend as we had one more class together. She was shy but fun once you break through her shell. Just like me.

The last bell rang announcing the end of my first at school. Amy and the rest of the gang found me outside and we started chatting. Travis and Sam cracked a few million jokes that had us all laughing. Chris told them all about how I had answered in biology and they all looked at me oddly before Travis spoke.

"Awesome, now we can all raid her house before the finals."

Then we all started laughing again.

"Embry Call is staring at you." Gina giggled in my ear and my head snapped up at the familiar name. Yes, he was staring. Weirdo. I glared at him acidly before looking away and started another conversation with my new found friends.

I promised to let the guys drive my car whenever they wanted. I was secretly hoping that they would total it so dad will have to buy me a scooter or better, bike. Yes I am evil. By the time we all got to our cars the lot was almost empty. I put in my favorite CD and listened to it while I warmed my hands before starting to drive. When I looked up all of them had already left. I also saw that Embry Call was standing alone beside a truck and still looking in my direction. Honestly it was scary but one of the lessons I had learnt was never ever let a guy know that you are scared. So I looked away and drove out of the school as fast as I could without letting on my fear.

I calmed down as I felt safely away and glanced at the rearview mirror a lot to make sure that there was no sandy truck following me. I did not want to go home yet so I decided to head down to the beach. I did not have many hopes but the beach was nothing like it should have been. There was no one there so I sat on a dry log of the corner and stared out at the waves.

Life had just gotten weird since I moved here. Mom and dad were rarely home, it wasn't like their normal schedule. But then again I did not have the exact idea about their schedule I never lived with them. Asha Di had always taken care of my things and me. She was like my mother. Heck, the only thing that made her anything but my mother was the fact that she did not give birth to me. I had cried and begged mom and dad to bring her here. But she had her own family and had to look after her kids as well. I still remember when I had found her quietly crying in the kitchen when dad had announced that I was going to a boarding…

"That's my place." I had not heard anyone come up so I jumped high.

"Oh! I am sorry I did not notice a name plate around here." I said to him sarcastically while controlling my heartbeat. He glanced at my face, surprised. He looked a little confused and then his face lit up with recognition. I grimaced and looked away. Maybe if I ignored him, he would go away. I thought that he had gone so it surprised me when I sensed someone sit down on the other side of the log.

I glared at him and he just shrugged. "This is my place. You are the one intruding. But since you are new here I won't trouble you if you won't trouble me."

I sighed but didn't say anything. I simply did not have the energy to argue. It seemed like a fair deal so I agreed. But he was not quite so good at the I-will-not-trouble-you part. He repeatedly sighed and mumbled under his breath. It was like something was troubling him. At first I tried to ignore him but then my curiosity overtook me and I was sure that I could help him. There was not a problem in this world that I could not solve. I was practically the personal issue advisor at my previous school. So I decided to give it a shot the worse he could do is walk away. Right?

"Do you have any problem?" I softly started.

"None of your business." He snapped at me.

"Of course but since you are sitting beside me and dampening my mood with your heavy breaths, it kind of concerns me." I simply stated.

"Is that the best you could come up with to make me leave?" he raised his eyebrows at me.

I snorted. "Never underestimate anyone. But honestly I think that I could help you."

His eyes widened at that. "No you cannot."

I smiled. At least he accepted that he had some problem. "Yes I can. Besides what harm in trying?" I smiled sweetly at him.

He raised his eyebrows at the challenge and it looked like he was thinking about it.

BINGO!

"See you can tell me. I am a stranger so you don't have to worry about what I'll think and you can trust me not to tell anyone else if you want."

He grimaced. "Nothing is exactly a secret in my case."

I didn't say anything and waited for him to start.

"Okay, so here's the deal. There is this girl. We both have known each other forever and I have recently stated to have…you know….feelings for her. But I'm not sure whether she feels the same about me…" he trailed off.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Okay, I know the solution. But tell me something first. Whenever she walks away does she ever turn back to look at you?" I knew it sounded too cliché but so was his problem.

"Always." He beamed.

"Then go get her she also loves you." I said confidently.

"How do you know?" he looked at me skeptically.

"Dude, I am an Indian. I was practically raised on romance movies. We know a lot more about it than you think."

He smiled slightly at me. No need to tell him that it was one of the most abused dialogues in Hindi movies. Right then my phone rang.

I looked at the screen. It was dad. I was confused. Why did he call me, it wasn't like he was home or anything. I pressed the answer button.

"Hello?" I said.

"Megha Roy" oh no I am in trouble. "I want you home right now."

"But why you are at the office" I was confused.

"No your mom and I wanted to know about your first day and came home early and have been waiting for hours for you to return home. Where are you?"

"Nowhere." I said before thinking. Oops wrong answer.

There was a silence on the other end.

"If I don't hear your car in the driveway in the next five minutes….." he trailed off making the threat sound scarier.

I hung up and stated running towards my car. When my dad was angry he meant business. I heard the guy stand up and shout.

"Hey! You didn't tell me your name."

"Megha Roy but call me Meg." I shouted back.

"I'm Jacob Black. It was nice meeting you." I could hear him laughing.

I raced to my car waved at him one last time shouted 'go get her' and hit the road.

**like it? hate it? wanted something else?**

**DO TELL ME**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**i don't own anything.**

**thank you to all those who added me to their favs and alerts**

**you made my day.**

CHAPTER 3

It was starting to get dark by the time I got home. I walked slowly out of the car and to the porch. It was Mary who opened the door.

"Oh Miss Roy, your parents were so worried about you."

I shrugged "when aren't they? And for millionth time Mary, call me Meg please!"

She smiled and nodded. I had a hunch that she liked me but I was not so sure. She led me to the living room where my parents were sitting by the fire. I had not realized how cold I was until then. Mom saw me enter and ran to hug me.

"Where were you? We were so worried! Anything could have happened!" My parents were over dramatic people.

"It's okay ma. See I am alive standing here. Nothing happened." I turned around to show her.

She immediately let go of me and crossed her arms across her chest. Okay. Maybe I should have kept my mouth shut.

Dad broke the silence. "I did not expect this from you Megha. Staying out for so long without telling anyone. Don't let America get to you so quickly." His tone was stern.

My temper flared now. It was not my fault that I have to come from school to an empty house. I was used to having at least three people around me at all times. Not that I minded being alone but I wanted solitude on my own terms and a huge empty house was not exactly on top of my list.

"Dad you were not even supposed to be here right now. You both leave me alone all day. What the hell am I supposed to do here? If you were coming here you should have just called me. I am not exactly used to going home after school you know."

Dad just glared at me but did not say anything.

Mom spoke then "Megha go to your room NOW."

"Yeah, whatever." I mumbled but left.

I stood fuming in my room for about ten minutes and then started feeling guilty. They were just concerned. Of course they would be. We were new here. Anything could happen.

I groaned and let myself fall on my bed. Today is one of the worst days of my life. I didn't know what to do. I could go down and apologize but I decided to wait for their anger to cool off. I decided to wait till dinner. I started with my homework then.

Half an hour later, the door creaked open and my mom's head peeked in.

"What are you doing?" she asked softly.

"umm…just homework." I replied awkwardly.

She walked in and stood beside my desk.

"So I and your father were talking right now."

I stiffed immediately. Maybe they are going to sent me to a boarding school again. I didn't want that. As much as I hated admitting it, I had always thought that my parents had abandoned me when they sent me away first. When they decided to bring me back I was annoyed but a small part of me was really happy. Or maybe they were sending me back home. Well, I could live with that. But I'll miss them terribly. But I was used to it.

I realized that she was waiting for me to say something.

"And?" I asked lamely.

She looked at me seriously. "we have decided to…" oh no it was terrible "give you a bit of freedom."

I knew it. I knew they were going to do something like that.

WAIT!

What?

Freedom?

I still looked at her my face blank.

She smiled and patted my head. "You can stay out till ten but you have to be back before that or we will have to change this condition. We will think about extending that on weekends."

What…how…huh?

I nodded still dazed and she smiled. "Come down dinner's ready" she said before leaving.

How did this happen? My parents- the ones who thought that staying out after seven was downright horrible- had just decided that being out till ten was okay? What?

WHAT?

I grinned like an idiot to myself. Aah! Sweet freedom. I pumped my fist in the air and skipped downstairs to grab the dinner. The smell of spices and chilies hit me as I stepped down. Mom had cooked. This couldn't get any better. The last few days I had been on Mary's mercy. She cooked all sorts of American foods but my spicy taste was not exactly pleased with it. Although I did like her lasagna.

There were all sorts of food on the table. All of them my favorites. I quickly took my seat and bounced as mom served my food. Dad tried to pretend that he was angry with me but accidently smiled at me as I moaned when the spices hit my tongue. My eyes snapped at him and I giggled. He tried to stay out of it but couldn't help himself as mom soon joined me.

"Sorry" I told him earnestly.

He nodded and patted my head.

Soon we fell into an easy chatter. I told them all about my day leaving out the part about a particular boy. We all laughed when I repeated a few of Sam's and Travis's jokes. Dad stopped when I got to the part about beach. He kept quite all through my explaining about Jacob. But I caught him exchanging glances with mom. He nodded when I finished.

"Princess, don't get me wrong. But this is not your boarding school. Although it may somehow seem that small. You don't help random people about their personal problems. He could have been a psychopath for all you know. I want you to promise me not to do something like that again.

"But papa…"

"I know you just wanted to help and I appreciate that. You can of course help others but…" he searched for the right words "don't get too nosy, many people don't like that." He smiled teasingly.

I huffed but promised him. What were chances my of meeting him again? Right?

Mom kissed my head and both of them got to their room. I was still smiling when I changed into my PJ's and slipped under the blanket. The central heating was high so it wasn't so cold. I thought about the day.

Embry that's what he told me his name was. He was strange but I knew that I had over reacted. Well that was my standard response when I was nervous and his eyes made me nervous as hell. His deep brown eyes like melted chocolate.

Wait. What?

Stop being ridiculous. I reprimanded myself. I quickly dug out my iPod from my side table and drifted to sleep listening to Atif Aslam sing.

The next morning I was running late so I quickly showered and threw on the first clothes that touched my hands. I hit ninety by the time I turned the corner and sped further reaching school in time. The whole school was still in the parking lot. They all looked up as my car screeched to a stop at my spot. I got out and quickly spotted Amy and the rest of the gang. The guys had their eyes wide when I walked up to them.

"What?" I looked down to see if I had forgotten something important- like wearing pants. That would make a great gossip for the town. I giggled mentally.

"You drive fast." Chris started slowly.

"Yeah, I know." I smiled sheepishly. "I played a lot of need for speed, as a kid." I shrugged.

Travis and Sam's jaws nearly dropped open when they realized I wasn't kidding. Amy and Gina looked at me oddly. What was wrong with these people? I just loved that game once and now that I could do that in real life. I did. It was as simple as that.

"What?" I repeated a bit annoyed now.

"You like video games?" Chris asked again.

"Umm…yeah?" it came out like a question.

Travis walked towards me and said "will you marry me?"

He was of course kidding so I laughed and all the others joined in. Amy was still looking at me oddly but I ignored her and chatted with Gina until the bell rang.

The rest of the day passed in a blur and the bell rang for lunch. Amy walked with me quietly. She was wearing high heels though it was simply beyond me how she was walking and not writhing in pain. She was almost taller than me today. I later learnt that Chris and Amy were dating and they were both going to meet each other's parents this weekend. We all 'awwed' and 'aahed' throughout the lunch at them. Amy was back to her former self and laughed with me.

I hated to admit it but I was hoping to see Embry as I walked into biology with Chris chatting away beside me. I sat down and turned towards Chris to show him that I was listening.

Suddenly Chris' eyes widened and he looked above my head and turned to see Embry standing behind me. He looked like he wanted to say something but then the teacher entered the class and he sighed and went back to his seat. I made a point to look straight forward throughout the class. But I was not listening to a word the teacher said. I sighed. I this kept up then I was surely failing biology this year. After what felt like hours the bell rang. I had already taken my book for the next lesson so Chris went away to his locker and I walked towards my next class.

"Mujhe maaf kar do."

My head whipped around at that. It was the last thing I had expected to hear today. I looked up to see the same deep brown eyes looking into mine. I was so shocked that it took me a while to form a coherent question.

"What?" I asked surprised.

He looked like he had said something wrong and repeated himself hesitantly this time.

"For what?" I was confused now.

"For yesterday" he said slowly like talking to a child.

I bit my lip. "Oh it's totally fine. I anyways over reacted. Actually I was so nervous yesterday and…wait a minute you know Hindi?"

Geez what were the chances?

"Umm…no" he said rubbing the back of his neck. "I goggled it." He said sheepishly.

I tried but failed to stop myself before I burst into a laugh. His whole face brightened up when I laughed. He grinned with me.

"And anyways, I should be the one apologizing. I was so rude yesterday."

He started to say something but I shook my head and spoke again.

"So… friends?" I extended my hand.

His eyebrows wrinkled at that. "Or not." I said lowly to myself and started lowering my hand.

But he caught my hands into his and shook them. His hands were so big that mine got lost in them but that was not what caught my attention. His hands were hot, like burning hot. Maybe he was sick.

"Are you okay? You seem sick." I said to him.

He looked confused first and then stiffed. But before he could say anything the bell rang and I realized I was going to be late for class again. I whipped my hands out of his and ran fast, being careful not to fall.

"See you later." I shouted above my head and did not wait for his reply.

I reached class before the teacher and took my seat.

I was amazed at Embry. He actually took the time and effort to apologize to me about something that was not even his fault. I realized I was slightly smiling when Gina shot me a look. I quickly stopped and turned towards the board. A blush creeping up my face.

**thank you for reading**

**please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything. Thanks to all those who added me to alerts. Favs or reviewed.**

**I love you all.**

CHAPTER 4

My last class today was gym. Now it was not my favorite but I think that running and playing around a bit would do me some good. I got my uniform and changed quickly. The coach was exactly like the ones they show in Hollywood movies running along the court shouting instructions and stuff.

He introduced me first and asked them all to take it easy on me. I scoffed mentally but kept quite.

After he was done he sent me to stand with the rest of the class and started again "class, today we are starting basketball. Now I expect that all of you know the rules so I am starting with the game straight away." he paused "Roy! Do you know the rules." I hate this man already.

"Yes coach." I smiled. He is in for a surprise.

He divided the teams and asked me to 'observe' the game carefully to learn some. I nodded and stood by my team. The game started and I managed to shoot a couple of baskets before in the first quarter. By the second quarter my team was passing the ball mostly to me and by the third quarter I had two opponent players guarding me.

My team won, of course and a few people clapped my shoulders and high fived me. The day was going great so far.

I walked up to where coach was standing. "Did I play okay coach? I was wondering if I violated any rules?" I asked too innocently.

He glared at me and mumbled grudgingly "no it was some fine footwork on the court Roy."

Ha! Take that.

I smiled and went to the girls' lockers to change.

"That was a great game." A girl beside me said once I was showered and changed. She had short brown hair and a cute round face. I recognized her from the opponent team and man, she could play.

"You too." I smiled at her

"I'm Liz." She said extending her hand.

"I'm Megha but you can call me Meg." I said shaking her hands. "Oh and I like your name."

She snorted. "It's a very common name."

"Not where I come from" I informed her.

She smiled widely at that. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"finally?"

Her eyes widened at that as if she had made a slip. "Umm…yeah. The whole rez was waiting for the family that bought the mansion on the Madison road." She stuttered and got too busy with gathering her things. Okay. One thing was clear. Seth was a pathetic liar. I liked her already.

We walked out of the school together. Once in the parking lot she pulled me along to meet some of her friends. I looked around Gina and Amy and the rest were not yet out so I guess I could manage that.

She took me to the other side of the lot and I stopped stiff when I saw her 'friends'. They were all guys. But not just guys, they were all really tall and buff. Hmmm…can steroids increase height? I wasn't so sure.

The tallest of them was looking away from us so I was not able to see his face. When Liz yelled a 'hi' at them and waved they all turned at the same time. It looked a bit freaky considering that all of them looked a lot alike. Liz ran to kiss one of them. Now I was not a cynic or something but it was not something that I was used to in a country where even walking hand in hand with the opposite sex attracts stares

The tallest one looked at me and I gasped. It was Jacob.

"Hello, there. Never thought that the local advisor will meet me again like this." He grinned at me.

It was impossible not to smile in response. "And I never thought that helping people in La Push will earn me stalkers."

All the other boys howled with laughter at that. I looked over at all of them and stopped when I met a pair of deep brown eyes. Embry. I wanted to say hello to him but forgot all about that as I stared into his orbs. I heard a sigh beside me and turned to look at a short boy. Well, short in comparison to the company he kept. He was still tall.

"Hello Meg" Embry said. His voice like melted honey. Sheesh, I seriously need to stop.

"Hi." I replied back.

Jacob who was laughing till now stopped short and looked over at Embry.

"She?" he mumbled under his breath and I wasn't sure I was supposed to hear that. I saw Embry nod his head.

He grinned widely at me this time. Like he approved or something.

Okay.

I then spotted my friends by our usual spot staring at me with disbelief. I have to get back.

"Umm… I have to go now." I informed them and Embry's eyes dimmed. I nodded at each of them. I glanced over at him-guess who? - Once more and waved at all of them before walking away.

I quickly got to them.

"You know them?" Amy asked with insulting disbelief in her voice.

"Yeah. I met Jacob yesterday and Liz has gym with me." I said trying to ignore her expression.

"Well Gina has had the biggest crush on Collins since ages." She said matter-of-factly. Gina shot her a glare.

"Who?" I had not properly met them all.

"He." Gina said pointing to the short boy, the one who I had heard sigh.

After a few minutes it started raining so we had to go. I got in my car and put in a CD. I was driving slowly because as much as I wanted to get rid of the car, I really liked being alive.

Five minutes down the road I saw Embry walking on the street getting soaked to the skin. Maybe his truck broke. I decided to help him. He looked up when I stopped my car in front of him.

"Hey, want a ride?" I shouted to him. I doubt he could hear me over the rain.

His whole face lit up and he got near my window. "Are you sure? I don't want your car to get wet."

I rolled my eyes at him and yelled back "get in already."

He jogged over to the passenger side and hopped in. I started driving when I noticed that he was staring at my stereo with an odd look.

"Oh I'm sorry. You can select any other CD you want. I have a stack of English songs there." I said pointing towards the radio.

"Oh no, I'm fine." He said.

I rolled my eyes and handed him the CD stack but he put it back and switched the stereo onto a FM station.

"Stubborn? Aren't you?" I tilted my head towards him and cocked my eyebrow.

"That's me."

"Hmm...Guess that makes two of us then." I smiled and glanced over at him. But that turned out to be a mistake. I stifled a gasp and looked straight forward. His shirt was soaked and clinging to his skin. That only accentuated his muscular body. He was official the hottest guy I have ever talked to.

"So…you from India, huh?" I could feel that he was trying to make small talk. Everybody in this town knew where I was from but I decided to play along.

"Yeah."

"What brought you here?" his tone sounded strange so I again did the mistake of glancing over to him. His dark eyes were boring into mine.

I looked back towards the road and stammered a reply. "Umm…dad wanted to move here for business so they got me out of the school and dragged me here. Well, initially we were moving into Seattle but someone told him that there was some kind of a killing spree that took place there a few years back and they never caught the man. So being as paranoid and overprotective as he is we moved here."

He was listening intently to whatever I said. I did see his frown when I mentioned the Seattle killings like he was remembering something bad.

"Yeah, it's good you moved here. La Push is much safer than many other places."

I huffed at that. "Dude after living in New Delhi all my life, I think I can take on any American city."

He looked worried at that. "You lived in Delhi?"

"Well not exactly but you can say that."

"Which lane from here?" I asked him as we reached a fork in the road. He pointed towards the left one and raised his eyebrows at me.

"What?"

"What did you mean by 'not exactly'?" he said making quotation marks in the air.

"Oh, I was in a boarding school before this all my life." I hesitatingly said. I knew that this would lead to some unwanted questions, so I was surprised when Embry remained silent by my side. I tried to be sly as I stole a glance at him. He was looking out the windshield straight ahead. This guy mystified me if nothing else.

"What kind of business does your father exactly own?" I suppressed a grimace at that. This is where I always lost my chances at a friendship with any person who was happy with whatever he had. I really had to watch out for opportunists all my life.

So I turned to him and gauged his expression while I replied. "Ever heard of the Roy Industries?" I said biting my lip.

"You mean _The_ Roy Industries?" his eyes were wide now.

"Uh-huh"

"So why are you here? You could have lived anywhere!" he voice was a bit high. I was hurt by that but didn't let him know.

"Embry I already told you that." He looked unconvinced, so I continued. "You know how parents are, mine are especially a nightmare. Dad is so over-protective. I think that's why they sent me to a boarding school. So I don't have to deal with all that stuff that normal school going kids have to. I mean, I'm sure even your dad would have done the same for you right?"

He was listening carefully to what I had said. He nodded and then curtly said "I don't have a father."

Now there are some moments in life when you wish that dragons were not mythical creatures and would just swoop down to gobble you up. This was that moment of my life.

"I-I'm s-sorry. I didn't know." I stammered pathetically.

"Don't worry about it." He said. But I could tell that he was bothered by it and I felt like the lowest of the low-lifes as I realized that even the last time I had talked to him I had ended up being rude to him.

We kept quiet for the rest of the way. He occasionally spoke to tell me the way and I didn't dare open my mouth again in fear that I'll again end up embarrassing myself further.

He asked me to stop near a small but pretty house. It was the kind of house which they showed in the movies. The ones in which the happy family lived complete with a mother and father and a few sets a kids. I smiled. I had a childhood fantasy of living in this kind of a house.

"This is your house?" I asked softly.

He turned to look at me. I could tell that he was trying to guess what I was thinking. So I smiled widely at him to let him know that I liked the house. His answering smile was so gorgeous that I stared at him like an idiot.

"No, this is Emily's house. She is my friend Sam's wife. I mostly hang out here." He was still smiling- messing with my thought process – so I blurted out without thinking.

"Why?"

"Umm…my mom's at work most of the time soothe house is mostly empty." He said looking away.

Right. It's official now. I'm the biggest I idiot to walk on the face of earth. Where are the dragons when you need them?

I sighed and whispered back. "Would you believe me if I told you how sorry I am?"

He seemed shocked by that. "I would believe anything you tell me, Meg" he said this so confidently.

Just then I heard a wolf howling and I yelped. It was so loud that it seemed to be standing next to my window.

"Are you okay?" his voice dripped with concern.

Now I hated confessing to my fears but I had this weird feeling that I could tell Embry anything. With a start I realized that I trusted him. I trusted this man whom I had met a day ago. Why?

I looked into his eyes and whispered softly "I'm afraid of wolves."

He looked like he had been slapped across his face. I leaned forward to ask him what was wrong but then we heard another howl and my heart picked up its pace.

"I have to go now." He said urgently but I could tell that he didn't want to leave. I just nodded and saw him get out and jog towards the back of the cute house. He waved once before disappearing into the backyard. I stayed there for a minute unable to move. I have to make it up for him. He must be thinking that I was some socially-awkward idiot. But how? At that I heard another howl and I decided that I can think about that at home. I drove back quickly, my heart hammering in my chest with each howl I heard. How many wolves were there? Maybe my brain is playing tricks on me. Great that's all I needed- going crazy.

One thing was clear after today's events. I'm never ever going into these forests.

**How was it?**

**Now I may not be able to update for some time. Exams!**

**Review plz it means a lot to me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello readers! Here's another chapter for you.**

CHAPTER 5

I got home much earlier than I had expected to- thanks to my lunatic driving. I could go out but I decided not to push mom and dad after yesterday's incidents. But to speak the truth I was scared out of my wits and roaming around alone would not help my situation. I didn't have to be scared and I was sure that the wolves here must be really tame or someone must have mentioned them to me by now.

But I was also sure that with the nightmares that I was bound to have tonight would really not be pleasant. I was mad that my dear parents- who knew very well of my fear of wolves – had not thought that I would be interested in knowing about all the hideous creatures that lurked in the forests- the forests that lined the house. I shivered and not because of the cold. My eyes swept once across the gorgeous forests around as I opened the door and entered. I seriously need to stop thinking.

It was early so there was no chance that there would be anyone home now. I think that I could use some quality time with Mary. I never really had any real conversation with her. I looked around and found her in the kitchen. I wonder what it must be like for others whose moms were the ones cooking in the kitchen when they got home. Back in India we had a lot of people to help with the daily chores, but here dad had just hired Mary I guess.

Mary was quite but I think that she could be talkative if I pushed her a bit. She was a bit on the heavier side but it somehow gave her a motherly touch. Mom was like some vogue model. She was really pretty and always looked too young for her age. I on the other hand looked a bit old for my age. At the age of sixteen I could easily be mistaken for some college girl. I was simply horrified to think of what I'd look like at thirty. Then I got a feeling that yesterday had really been a bit weird. Mom and dad had actually spent some time with me. Usually dad was preoccupied with his TV whenever he was home and mom…well mom just pretended to listen to what I was saying but realized the truth years back when I started noticing her expression and her inability to answer me when I asked her what had I just said. Maybe they were now trying to mend their relationship with me.

"Was there something that you wanted miss Roy?" Mary asked me as I walked in.

"Not exactly, just came in for a little chat." I said picking up an apple and taking a bite.

"With whom?" she asked looking confused.

"Umm…you, of course! Who else is here?"

"Oh" that was all she said. Maybe she wasn't in the mood. I dreaded going back to my room where I'd be alone with my thoughts.

"So where did you live before here?" I pushed.

"I lived in North Carolina." She said smiling, remembering.

"Wow. Do you know I want to live there when I grow up? You know, for a small part of my life. But yeah. Wow." This was really great.

She looked at me at that with wide eyes.

"What?" I asked

"Well don't most people- young people like you wanna live in some place like New York or California"

"Then I guess I'm not like most people- young people." I said casually taking a bite in my apple.

She smiled "make sure you live somewhere New Bern so I can come over to meet you. I will live there when I get old."

"Oh Mary, you will not be that old by then. You are still young. How many guys do you have drooling over you huh? Com' on don't be shy. Spill your beans." I teased her nudging her side.

Her eyes widened and she giggled. We spent the next few hours taking in the kitchen. We were good friends now. At least I hoped so.

The ringing of the phone interrupted our chatter. Mary was fixing dinner and I was sitting on the granite slab watching her. She was an expert in the kitchen. She started to wash her hands to get it.

"Don't worry. I got it." I said running out to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" I was panting till I got there. One of the disadvantages of having a large home. Everything is so far apart.

"Megha? It's me." Mom's voice said on the line.

"Yeah Mom"

"We are going to be late tonight so don't bother waiting for us. Have dinner and go to bed." I rolled my eyes. When will they get that I'm not a kid anymore.

" 'kay." I said and heard the dial tone on the other side.

Hmm… being much busy, aren't we?

I went back to the kitchen and told Mary about the change in the plans. She nodded and set the table for me. I didn't want to eat alone so I begged- literally begged- Mary to join me. She was reluctant but succumbed to my charismatic charms.

Yeah right who are you kidding?

Sometimes I hate my conscience.

Soon it was time for me to go sleep. I bid Mary a highly dramatic- Bollywood style- goodnight which had both of us laughing hard and went to my room.

I was so tired that I slept the moment my head touched the pillow.

I was walking through the forest in my sleep with a small girl. I knew that I was dreaming because there was no way that that I could meet her in real life. We were talking and laughing. Suddenly, I heard a growl behind me and knew where it came from. We both started running. It was one of those awful dreams where you just can't make your legs move fast enough. I saw a huge tree with its branches low enough for me to climb. I pulled the little girl with me towards the tree. I pushed her to go first but she was too afraid to climb, so I leaped up on a branch and offered her my hand but she was too small. She was jumping high and I was leaning down as low as I could. I could see them now coming near us. Their black form was prominent against the green forest.

"Come on. You can do it. Jump a little higher." I shouted. I was panicking now.

Suddenly the little girl's face changed and her black frightened eyes turned deep brown. I watched in horror as Embry stood there trying to hold my hand. I wanted him to be safe more than anything. I leaned down as far as I could. But it was too late. I suddenly saw a black furry monster jump on him as I jolted awake.

My heart was racing as I sat up on the bed. I could feel cold sweat on my forehead. Somehow my most recurring nightmare got impossibly more frightening.

"YOU HAVE RUINED MY LIFE." My eyebrows furrowed as I heard the voices which obviously belonged to my parents.

"YEAH, WELL LET ME TELL YOU MY LIFE IS NOT EXACTLY A JOY RIDE WITH YOU." I sighed they were fighting again.

I didn't want to hear it. They could get pretty nasty when they are like this. I had learnt this the hard way. I got up and walked around my room trying to feel my way to my closet. I soon got there and fished out my guitar. It always managed to cool me down.

I sat back on my bed and started playing.

"IT'S THAT WITCH FROM THE OFFCE ISN'T IT?"

Urgh! Could they just keep it down? I too have a life. Then on pure instinct I stood up and went to my window. It was raining outside and I figured maybe that could help. I had always loved the rain. It was the cold that got me.

I opened it and peeped outside and there it was. My safe haven. Just below the window a dry patch which the rain couldn't get to. I quickly went over to my bed arranged the blankets so that it looked like someone was sleeping under it, grabbed my six string and carefully climbed out onto the wooden roof.

The rain was falling heavily all around it making a thick curtain of sorts. I started playing in tune with the sound of the rain.

I had known that this was coming. But I was still amazed at the way my nightmare had ended. It had been the same for years. But somehow meeting Embry had changed for the worse. Somehow I cared more for him and was ready to jump down and save him. It was strange and disturbing. This shouldn't be happening. Whatever it was. It didn't feel right. I had anyways made a fool of myself in front of him by now. For all I know he was probably in some club right now laughing over the idiot Indian girl who gave him a lift today.

Yeah I nodded. I will avoid him. If one meeting with him was causing this level of damage to my anyways half-crazed brain then I didn't even want to think about what being friends with him could do.

I laid my head against the wall and played softly for a long time. The rain had stopped now and the air was filled with that smell of earth that I loved. Suddenly a loud howl pierced the silence of the night. I yelped and narrowly escaped falling off the ledge. I regained my balance and sat up. This was getting worse. If I had to live here for any length of time then I will have to fight of my fear and I will. Starting now.

I stood up and started pointing towards the forest. "You can't get me. You hear that. You are nothing but a worthless piece of hairball. You ruined my life once. I won't let you do that again. So why don't you get on with your pathetic excuse for a life and live peacefully. You big, bad useless wolf."

This time the howl was a bit louder. My heart raced but I stood there. I felt like a stupid standing there but it felt good to feel that I had the upper hand here.

This time it was a lot of loud howls.

My non- existent courage deflated and I decided not to push my unlucky stars anymore. I climbed in quickly and noticed that it was about time for sunrise. I sat on my bed and hard mom and dad get ready for work. I saw them pull away their cars from the garage and out the driveway. Considering the fact that they worked together, I was lost as to why they insisted on taking separate cars.

I got ready for school. Bid Mary farewell and drove to the jailhouse. I saw Embry and his friends at the corner in the parking lot. Our eyes met again but this time I refused to succumb to their charm and forced my head to turn away.

But he turned away before me almost as if he was annoyed. Wait! What? I was supposed to be avoiding him, not the other way round.

I couldn't help but walk towards him group. As they saw me approach their expressions ranged from mystified to funny. But the one face that I was paying attention to remained blank. I waved a 'hi' at them all. They all replied but he didn't.

"Hello Embry."

He nodded his head once without looking at me. What is wrong with him? I noticed that all the other four were looking at me with curious expressions.

"Umm…I gotta go now." I mumbled pathetically. He was still looking away at the forests. I turned and walked away.

Is he angry with me? What had I done wrong? Well, I knew that exactly. But he suddenly decided that he wants to avoid me?

Isn't this exactly what you wanted?

Shut up conscience! Your opinion is not required right now.

Well, I'm just saying.

The part that disturbed me the most was that it had hurt me for some reason that I couldn't put my finger on.

**So what's the verdict? Liked it? Hated it? Review n tell me.**

**Also I'm not able to decide if I want Meg to be a touch-me-not Indian girl or the modern playgirl…any suggestions? **


End file.
